I'll Be There to Hold You Through the Night
by FightingBehindENEMYLines
Summary: Someone has a chance to fulfill a promise they made when a certain brunette's life is falling apart at the seams.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know you guys are probably wondering where I've been with my other story. My inspiration for the story has been blocked but I'm not giving up on the story, just consider it a hiatus. This came to me as soon as I heard that Miley and Liam broke up, and yes it is LEGIT. Liam's rep confirmed it. So I'm kind of hoping for a little Niley reunion now. I also have a new story I'm working out, I really like it and I'll upload the first chapter soon. Thanks so much and please review! And tell me, are you happy Miam is over?**

* * *

"I can't believe I just did that," Miley said to herself. She locked herself in her room and decided to stay there, with no interruptions or anything, so she could heal.

Over the next couple of days, people tried to get her to come out, but to no avail. She didn't want to be bothered, she was sad and wanted to wallow in her sadness.

Finally, her family decided to take action. "Thank you so much, Nick, for coming over. I just don't know who else to call. We're all really worried about her," Tish said to her daughter's ex on the phone.

"No problem Mrs. Cyrus. I'll be there in ten. Is it okay if I just go through her window like we always used to? That way she can't lock me out," he said to her. After getting the affirmation from his ex's mother he said, "Great, I'll be there soon," and jumped in the car. Miley needed him and that was that.

Ten minutes later he stood outside her window, ready to go inside. Pushing it up and sliding through, he looked around. "Really? The window? What? You guys got tired of standing outside my door? I told you already, I'm fine. I just want to be left alone. And I'm not coming out of my bathroom," a voice yelled from another doorway.

"Miley? It's me," he called.

She stepped out of the bathroom and looked at him. "Nick?" she said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" she asked coldly as she crossed her arms.

"I came to see if you were okay. I heard about you and Liam and just wanted to make sure you were okay. Your mom called," he explained.

Miley ran towards him, sobbing into his shoulder. "Shhh," he said soothingly while holding her in his arms. "It's alright. Everything's going to be okay," he said as he moved them over to her bed. "Just lie down, I'll stay here with you, I'm not going anywhere," he told her firmly.

"Why are you being so nice?" she sobbed. "We haven't talked since Tybee and you come running back here as soon as you here we break up? It doesn't make sense," she said quietly.

Nick looked at her and started to sing softly. "_You know when the sun forgets to shine, __**I'll be there to hold you through the night**__, We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight, And even when we're miles and miles apart, You're still holding on to my heart, I promise it will never be dark, I know we're inseparable."_ He stared at her. "I keep my promises Mi. I'll be here to hold you through the night and I know we're inseparable," he said quietly while wrapping her into a big hug.

She started to cry even harder and softly said, "Oh Nick, thank you."

He kissed her forehead and they stayed like that all night, him keeping his promise and her having her Prince Charming mend her broken heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick sighed. Looking at the headline on his computer screen, "Billy Ray and Tish DIVORCE", he knew that this couldn't be good. And when he scrolled down to the next one and saw that Miley's dad wouldn't be home for Thanksgiving, he knew things were worse than he expected. Nick knew what he had to do and where he had to be tonight, at Miley's, helping her sleep.

He knew that Miley thought that everything was her fault. He knew that she blamed herself for her parent's divorce. He knew everything, not because he had talked to her, but because he was her Prince Charming, and he knew her better than she knew herself.

Suddenly his cell phone blew up with a familiar ringtone, Miley's. Glancing at the clock, he answered. "Hello?" he said.

"Nick?" the girl on the other line asked quietly. "It's Miley," she sniffed. "I just wanted to call and say hi, I haven't talked to you in a while. Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving," she said.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Mi," he said before she quickly hung up the phone.

And again, Nick sighed. He knew that this was as close as he was going to get, as anyone was going to get, for Miley to say she needed him, needed someone. She never was the type of girl to ask for help, and that was as much as she had ever said when she was upset. He knew that she had been crying on the phone. Now, he just had to go make sure her tears had stopped and if not, he would be there to wipe away each and every one.

Nick hopped in his car and drove over to Miley's house. She had recently started to slowly move in to her own house, and Nick guessed that she would rather be there than with her parents right now. When he pulled up and saw her car, he knew he guessed correctly.

Nick had never been inside Miley's new house, but it was easy to guess what window led to her bedroom. It was a lot like the window in her room at her parent's house and Nick knew that Miley had always loved that window.

Checking to make sure the window was unlocked; he slid the window up and slipped through.

Walking around, he gasped. Her room was a mess; she had clothes thrown everywhere, a broken picture frame with her and her parents lay on the dresser. "She must be worse than I thought," Nick said aloud.

"Hello? Who's there? I have a baseball bat! And a gun! And I…I know karate! Hi-ya!" a voice, Miley's, called down the hallway.

"Miley, chill out! Relax, it's me?" Nick came from her room into the hallway.

He saw her, standing there, with mascara tracks down her face and fresh tears making new ones. And holding a baseball bat.

"You weren't kidding about that baseball bat," Nick chuckled.

Miley giggled. "I thought you were an intruder. Now Nick, why are you here?" her eyes became cold and the ocean blue was replaced by a steel gray.

"I heard about your parents, I wanted to make sure you were alright. I was worried about you," he said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"You didn't have to do that, besides, I have a plan. We'll all be together for Thanksgiving anyways-"

"Mi? You're parents haven't told you? I saw an article that said your dad was going to be in Nashville, not here, for Thanksgiving," he told her. He hating being the bearer of bad news, but he thought it would be better if she knew.

"What?" she gasped. Suddenly, she lunged forward, tearing down a picture of her parents from the wall and smashing it to the ground as new tears replaced those dried on her cheeks.

"Miley, stop it! Miley, stop! Calm down!" Nick told her as he grabbed her to prevent her from knocking down anymore pictures.

"Just go away," she sobbed. "My parents don't want me, obviously you don't want me, just go away," she cried again, but this time louder.

"Obviously, I do want you. I'm here aren't I? And your parents love you Miles. You should know that. "Now come on," he said grabbing her hand as the sobs subsided, "Let's go watch your favorite movie, _The Notebook_. That always calms you down."

"NO!" Miley screamed. "I hate that movie! Stupid people, stupid movie, make you believe two people can be in love forever when they obviously can't. If it can't happen with my parents it can't happen for anybody!"

"Alright, alright," Nick soothed her. "Come here," he told her as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her into her room. He laid her down on her bed. "I'm gonna stay with you here until you feel better and until you can watch your favorite movie without going into a fit. Alright? Everything's gonna be okay, Mi. Everything happens for a reason, doesn't it?" she nodded at him. "Then something bigger and more beautiful is going to come out of this. You just have to believe. Trust me," he shot her a small smile.

"Scoot closer," she said quietly, more as a question than a command. She buried her head in the crook of his arm and slowly fell into a deep slumber.

Nick smiled at the sleeping girl in his arms. "_You know when the sun forgets to shine, __**I'll be there to hold you through the night**__, We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight, And even when we're miles and miles apart, You're still holding on to my heart, I promise it will never be dark, I know we're inseparable." _He sang to her her favorite song of that he had wrote, surpassed only by "My Girl" as her all-time favorite. "See? I keep my promises Mi. Goodnight Cinderella," he said as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Prince Charming," she mumbled before curling closer to him as they both drifted off into a deep, peaceful, and beautiful slumber, dreaming of each other and better days to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New Chapter! You knew there had to be one with the recent stuff happening, didn't you? If not, SURPRISE! And if so, well then, here you go. As always, please review! Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah...  
**

* * *

Nick wanted to scream. He couldn't believe that when Joe told him to Google Miley he would find this. His Miley was smoking. And laughing about it. In a video.

Nick reached into his pocket to grab his phone. He opened it and called her. He could only imagine what this was about. Her parents. He knew she felt as though her life was being ripped apart at the seams. He knew it was too. He also knew that he had to help her.

No answer. "Damn it," Nick said aloud. He called again. Just as he was about to give up, someone answered; she answered. "Hello? Look Nick, if you're going to yell at me and tell me that what I did was stupid, believe me. I know that. But there's a lot more to it. So I guess what I'm trying to say is don't judge me. I'm in New Orleans right now and I have to go. But don't judge me Nick. Please don't judge me," she pleaded.

"I'll be there soon," was all the reply he could muster.

"Hurry," she sniffled back.

Nick hurriedly packed, throwing a change of clothes, his tooth brush, wallet, and iPod into his bag. Grabbing his keys and his phone, he headed out the door. "Hey Joe, going to New Orleans be back whenever!" he called out to his brother.

"Miley?" Joe came forward, eating his cereal. Nick nodded.

"She needs me."

"Do what you gotta do, little brother. Tell her hi for me. Oh, and…can you ask her about Demi for me?" Joe asked kind of timidly, unsure of his last question.

Nick nodded again. Glancing at his watch, he sighed. Soon, he'd be with her again.

Driving to the airport, a thousand questions flashed through his mind. Why did she do it? Did she know she was being filmed? Are her and Anna still friends? How could a friend allow her to do something like that? Why wasn't he there with her already?

The questions kept attacking him, even after he had landed in New Orleans. Nick knew where her hotel was and drove there immediately. Finally, standing outside of her door, he sighed before knocking. He gasped when he saw the girl in front of him. This girl, it wasn't Miley. It almost looked like the girl of 2008. A shell of a girl who had left long ago. Her hair was up in a messy bun, although it looked like it hadn't been brushed in days. Mascara tracks were like train tracks on her cheeks and more were falling by the second. Dressed in pajama pants and one of his old shirts, she looked like a girl who had been through hell and was fighting her way back.

Dropping his bags, Nick reached out and held her. She remained frigid, cold. Picking her up, he pushed his bags inside and then led the way to her bed. They both laid there for a minute, neither of them speaking. Finally, he spoke up. "Why, Mi? Why'd you do it?" he asked quietly.

The girl closed her eyes. "I wanted to feel loved again. I needed some euphoria. Everything sucks right now, and I needed my own little fantasy world," she said opening her eyes slowly.

"Did you, did you know—" he asked but she cut him off.

"No, no I didn't know Anna was filming me and that it would end up on the internet. No, I didn't know that this would happen. If I did, I never would have smoked that stupid stuff. I regret all of it. Everything is my fault," she said as she intertwined their fingers.

"I'm here for you," Nick said.

"You're about the only one," Miley said as she sucked in her breath, trying not to let the tears fall. "Everyone hates me more than ever. My dad isn't even speaking to me and my mom has the attitude of 'whatever' and that I'm the problem child. I'm not, I'm really not. I just, I just don't know what to do anymore," giving up the fight, her tears spilled over her face.

"I'll help you figure this out. Don't worry. We're here for you. I'm here for you," he smiled.

"Sometimes, sometimes I wonder if I should just check myself in somewhere like Demi did," she sighed, looking at him.

"If that's what you want to do, then I'll help you and support you through it. But if I know one thing, it's that you are loved, Mi. You mom loves you, your siblings love you, you're dad, even though he's hurt right now, he loves you, Demi loves you, I love you. People do love you Miley Ray. Just let them in."

"I try, Nick. I try and I always fail. And it doesn't seem like they do sometimes."

"You don't fail. You have me don't you? Hey, hey, look at me," he said moving so he was looking her straight in the eyes. Brown met a cold sea of gray. "You are loved. You just got to believe in yourself, Miley. You will pull through this. And I'll help any way I can."

She nodded slightly. "Now, it's late, you have an early casting call tomorrow, so get some sleep," he told her as he kissed her forehead gently.

"Sing to me?" she whispered, shaking slightly as she closed her eyes.

"_You know when the sun forgets to shine, __**I'll be there to hold you through the night**__, We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight, And even when we're miles and miles apart, You're still holding on to my heart, I promise it will never be dark, I know we're inseparable." _He sang to her the song he always did when something bad happened. "Merry Christmas, Mi," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas, she sleepily whispered back before falling fast asleep as he continued to sing.

It was their song and it always would be. But more than that, it was a song of PROMISE and HOPE for the future.

* * *

**Sorry, I just couldn't resist throwing in that little JEMI moment. Here's to hope for the future and hope for a Merry Christmas! See that little button down there? Yeah, if you pressed that button that would be the greatest Christmas present ever! So please, make my day! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year! This isn't my best work, but I wanted to get something out there. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Home, Miley thought. Life doesn't get any better than in Tennessee. Or so she thought. Lately, it hadn't been so great. She was always sad. Nothing new had happened since the video came out, but the pain was still fresh. And not celebrating Christmas and New Years with both of her parents was killing her.

Someone knocked on the door. Miley got up to go answer it. She was home alone. Again. "Who is it?" she called as she lazily walked over, trying to wipe the tears away. The door swung open and she gasped. "Nick?"

"Hey Mi," he smiled. "Happy New Year!"

"What are you doing here?" she sputtered. "I just saw you at Christmas and oh by the way, thank you for coming then. I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry, and it was stupid, but it meant a lot to me that you came. I-"

"Miles, your babbling again. Cool it," he laughed.

"Sorry," she blushed. Looking over at the clock, she struggled for breath. Why would he be here at 10 at night? "Why are you here? Especially since it's 10 o'clock at night on New Years Eve and you should be with your family."

"I couldn't think of a better person to ring in the new year with than you. Besides, Joe's not home. My mom has Kevin and Danielle, and you're here. Alone."

The brunette rushed forward, closing the gap between them as she engulfed him in a hug. She breathed deeply, inhaling his scent. The tears were threatening to fall. "Thank you Nick."

"Don't mention it. I miss you, and besides, I know how badly you still feel about everything that's happened. You can't fix everything, Miley," he told her.

"But I still could have done-" she was cut off.

"Save it. There is nothing you could have done about anything. Demi, your parents, anything. You do too much already. Now, are you going ot let me in?" he smiled.

Dumbfounded, Miley nodded.

"Now, what is the luckiest guy in the world going to do with such a beautiful girl on the last night of the year?" he asked her. "It's up to you, Mi," Nick said.

"Peter Pan?" she whispered.

Nick pretended to think about it until he broke out in a smile. "Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine-"

"So won't you fly with me?" Miley whispered.

So for the next two hours Nick and Miley watched Peter Pan. Miley's head lay in Nick's lap, their fingers intertwined. "Nick?"

"What is it, Mi?" he asked gently.

"Thank you for being here," she grinned sheepishly at him.

And then, on the stroke of midnight, the movie finished. "Happy New Year," she told him.

"Happy New Year, Miles. Happy New Year," he smiled.

Miley yawned. "I'm tired," she said as she led him into her bedroom. Getting in to bed, she patted the space beside her, "Come on Nicky," she beamed.

Nick smirked as he got into bed. Cuddling close, Miley whispered in his ear, "Sing to me?"

Nick chuckled. She always needed that comfort, always that support. But that was okay because he would do whatever it took to make her happy. She deserved to be happy. And so he sang, "_You know when the sun forgets to shine, __**I'll be there to hold you through the night**__, We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight, And even when we're miles and miles apart, You're still holding on to my heart, I promise it will never be dark, I know we're inseparable."_

It was true. He was there to hold her through the night; he'd wipe her tears away and do anything to see her smile.

Because even if they hadn't put a term on their relationship, they were always intertwined at the heart.

Miley looked up at him for a quick moment. "Good night Peter Pan," she murmured.

"Good night, Wendy," he kissed her forehead before both fell into a glorious slumber, dreaming about Neverland and the new year to come.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Indifferent? Tell me, please. Psst: wanna know a secret? Reviews make me SuPeR happy! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's an update and I can't believe its taken me so long to do this. I'll be honest, I've kind of lost my direction with writing, but I'm trying to update everything within the next couple days. I also uploaded a oneshot under Sonny With a Chance called 'Need' if you would kindly check that out. Sorry this is so short, but please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, etc, etc.**

* * *

A year. It'd been almost a whole year since they saw each other last. And quite frankly, she was beginning to give up. Beginning to think that they really were out of each other's lives once and for all. A memory of the past.

She closed her eyes. It was times like these when she really wanted to pick up the phone and call him. Nick. He always knew what to say to make her feel better.

Her eyes opened. No, she couldn't call him. He had Delta and was happy. He had a whole new life that she wasn't a part of. She wouldn't stand in the way of his happiness and his dreams. Her dreams may be crumbling, but his were strong. She couldn't take that away from him.

The doorbell rang.

She gets up off the couch and looks in the mirror before answering the door. She hates what she sees. She opens the door and her mouth is ajar.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" she asks him. "How do you always manage to just pop up out of nowhere?"

"I had the feeling you needed me," he answered softly. "And by the looks of it, I was right."

"No, Nick. You're wrong. I don't need you," she whispered.

"Why? Why don't you need me?"

"Because," she shivered, "you have dreams. Dreams that have yet to be fulfilled. My dreams are done; over. Yours, yours are just beginning," she says as she begins to shut the door.

He blocks her. "Your dreams aren't over, Miley. I know you, you're a dreamer."

She interrupts her, "See that's where you're wrong, Nick. You don't know me, you knew the old me. But she's not here anymore. She left a long time ago."

He pushes the door open.

"Then let me remind you of the girl you used to be," he says as he walks inside.

She shakes her head. He doesn't get it. She can tell there's nothing she can do to make him understand, so she follows him inside. "Leave, Nick. Get out while you can."

"What if I don't want to go? What if I want to stay here with you?" he questions.

All it took was that. Those two questions caused her to break down. Lately, it felt that nobody cared. She was old news, a has-been. Nobody noticed her and nobody cared about her, not even her friends or her family.

He envelops her into a hug as the tears pour down her cheeks. He picks her up and carries her to her room before setting her gently on her bed.

He knew. He knew something was wrong. But then again, he always knows. They don't have to talk. He cannot see her for a year and still know when something is wrong.

"Nicky?" she mumbles.

"Hmm?" he asks softly.

"Sing to me?" she looks at him. Those big blue eyes. They got him every time. He was a sucker for those eyes.

He smiles. Of course that's what she wants. "Of course," he whispers as he hugs her tight.

"_You know when the sun forgets to shine, I'll be there to hold you through the night, We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight, And even when we're miles and miles apart, You're still holding on to my heart, I promise it will never be dark, I know we're inseparable."_

They stayed there for who knows how long. Cuddling and whispering and catching each other up on what was going on in their lives. She told him her secrets and he told her his. Because that's just who they are and that's why we love them.


End file.
